The Legend of Ho-oh and Lugia: Awakening
by SkiesEagle
Summary: Legend states there are two heroes saved the day from the Darkest Day...There are more into the legend of the Darkest Day... Leon have no idea what got himself into to witness of his little brother, Hop and Gloria's journey went send into the past in during the Darkest Day. But there are more into the mysterious legend that involved with around Hop and Gloria. **AO3 available**
1. Chapter 1 - Let the story begin

Leon don't know how it brought into this mess.

Before Rose brought up into the mess, he was very happy to hear his little brother, Hop and Gloria managed to collect all eight badges before the deadline.

Of course, Raihan called him through Hootgle**(1)** hangout chat and had to butt in and won a bet that Gloria arrived first before Hop. Every Gym Leaders online just laughed at him that he lost a bet. Cheeky bastard…

The moment get excited when Hop and Gloria walking toward the middle of the field, then face to face each other. He watched Hop gave her a cheeky grin while Gloria gave her a wide smile that made him happy to know they will face each challenge. They stood there for couple conversation that he wished he could hear they were saying.

That is...something change in the atmosphere…

Gloria closed her eyes before opening them, Leon noticed her changed. Her face give a blank look but behind her eyes it changed into fiery passion and serious. She muttered to open as Leon caught what she said.

'..do not hold back.' at the very least Leon guessed what Gloria's said.

What bluffed him that Hop's attitude also changed, Hop's grinned completely wipe off and change into firm expression before giving her smile, though Leon could have sworn Hop have some 'fang'. Hop muttered to Gloria the same words as she said.

Honestly, Leon will going butthead on Raihan for teaching his sweet little brother how 'fang' smile.

Hop and Gloria turned away each other and walked to the opposite side before facing their opponent.

Of course, they let out their first Pokemon in the field and it starters: Rillaboom and Cinderace.

Leon watched them battle and ooooh boy they really went all out. Cinderace with quick thinking to Sucker Punch(Leon winced) on Rillaboom's face that send it a couple feet away before it stood up. Hop shouted at Rillaboom to use Earthquake that made Cinderace wobble its speed before falling flat on the floor. Rillaboom grabbed Cinderace's leg and throw up in the air before summon a Hyper Beam. Gloria yelled at Cinderace...which bluffed to Leon…'dance in twirl' and miraculously Cinderace 'dance in twirl' and dodged just in time before Hyper Beam hit it. Hop gave out a muffed frustrated.

Leon flinched as Cinderace use Pyro Ball on...Rillaboom's butt. Rillaboom yowled in pain running around like a clown which facepalmed from Hop. Gloria cover her hands and tried not to laugh but failed. The whole audience laughed so hard. Cinderace just smirked evilly.

Leon sweatdropped. He had heard from Sonia that Gloria's battle movement is quite...colorful.

Then Cinderace grabbed Rillaboom's 'hair' and flatting Rillaboom like a child play with bag thump it on the floor several times. Ouch...

Leon definitely neeeeed to train his team before facing Gloria...if she wins, of course.

Hop hurriedly yelled at Rillaboom to use Mud Shot which Rillaboom gladly do it. He holds down the ground and unleash Mud Shot at Cinderace. The bunny Pokemon wide eye before been hit by several Mud Shot. Release Rillaboom's hair and tried to clean off the mud from it eye. Seeing it chance, Hop yelled Rillaboom's to use Mega Punch. Gloria shouted at Cinderace use Double-Edge. As two starters Pokemon's move crushed, both went send away from each other quite a distance.

Rillaboom and Cinderace tried to stand up, getting rough up from theirs move. Both give an expression a smirk before winced and gave away fainted. Hop and Gloria stared at each other before grinned in a quite eager. Leon had no idea what make Hop and Gloria smile at each other.

His question comes an answer.

Hop returned Rillaboom and let out...which bring Leon in shock...a Talonflame. Talonflame isn't natives in Galar. And make it more shocking, Gloria brought up a Pidgeot after returned Cinderace.

How in the bloody hell did Hop and Gloria catch unnatives Pokemon?!

Leon watched Hop and Gloria battle with their Pokemon before their Pokemon face with a draw that slowly felt like his jaw dropped when Hop let out a Ampharos, Bastiodon, and Lucario and Gloria let out a Tropius, Rampardos, and Alola Sandslash. Leon scratched his head in puzzled. How much time did he miss Hop and Gloria's journey getting Pokemon from outside Galar?!

Come to think of it, he noticed how much time Hop and Gloria's personality changed so much. The last time he left them when a wild Pokemon got out of control and took care of it, and having a conversation with Sonia and Professor Magnolia. Hop and Gloria looked worried and want to help them but Leon told them to focus on getting badges first. He didn't want them to get involved in danger.

Both of them look innocent...

Now what he is seeing Hop and Gloria's eyes were looking older and tired before their passion of childish took over.

Something happened to them back then.

Now Hop and Gloria were on their last Pokemon: a Dragonite vs. a Krookodile.

It was a long, tough battle, Dragonite barely stand straight as Krookodile look about to fall but caught itself from falling. Hop and Gloria glared each other and let out their final attack.

Dragonite's Brick Break vs Krookodile's Dragon Claw.

Dragonite and Krookodile gave out all their might until their attack meet their face and send them backward. Leon can tell Hop get worked up and Gloria bit her lip concerning.

With breathtaking, Leon watched Dragonite and Krookodile started to get up shaking. Dragonite seems to be spent and chatting with Krookodile who just weakly laughed if Leon didn't know any better he would say both of them are enjoying each other fighting. Dragonite closed it eyes and soon meet the ground. Krookodile just chuckled let the legs out and sat it butt on the ground exhausted.

The whole stadium were silence until cheers roared with huge excitement. Hop looks frustrated with his fist swing it before took a deep breath and slowly smile at Gloria, who in turned grinned at him. Leon honestly don't know how to feel but he is quite proud of Hop to manage to reach this far.

With the Final coming up, all Gym Leaders were going to face each other and along with Gloria. Raihan gave him an evil smile that said he will take him on. Leon rebutted him a remark as well.

Sadly, Gloria beat him head on which made Leon laughed so hard when the look of Raihan's face dumbfounded, had his Duraludon got buttkicked by Cinderace. Poor Gloria got so fluttered at Raihan's teasing and angrily yelled Cinderace to use Pyro Ball. Raihan had it coming though. Leon smirked the sour look on Hop's face when he watched Raigan's teasing at Gloria. Milo took a pic of Raihan's stupefied expression and send it to him which he will keep it forever. Leon and Gordie guffawed as Sonia smacked their heads and scorned them.

It is honestly blessing to see his face. Fucking worth it.

He was about to face Gloria who smiles at him which is now Leon thought about it.

She looks like she grew up to become a young lady with a lot of knowledge. He wants to ask Hop a lot of questions of what happened between them.

They were about to battle until Rose interpreted it.

Damn Rose had to bring that huge disaster all over Galar. Bringing 'Darkest Day' into Galar isn't what he had in mind before facing Gloria.

He hope Gloria and Hop are all right. He really didn't want those two come to face the mess.

Leon quickly left from Wyndon and arrived on Hammerlocke and rushed toward into the Gym Stadium.

He was about to reach the elevator-

-only to meet a giant white portal underneath him.

Leon blinked and realized he was falling. Scream a sudden shout, he quickly grab his pokeball and wide eyes that he felt nothing on his belt.

Leon's face turned pale, without Charizard to aid, he is falling toward death.

"Ahhhhh!"

That familiar scream struck Leon's heart in horror. He quickly turned and saw Sonia falling.

"Sonia!" He shouted.

The orange-haired lady with several small heart chipped all over her hair. She wears a blue blouse cover by a long white coat and light blue jeans with aqua blue boots. Heard Leon's shout, she looked around quickly and found him falling next to her.

"Leon!" She cried.

"Give me your hand, hurry!" He gave her a hand.

Sonia quickly reach into him and grab his hand as Leon pulled her close into his chest. Holding her and turned his back downward.

Sonia realized what Leon's doing, "Leon! You're going to get yourself killed! Bring your Charizard out!"

"It's not with me!" he nervously yelled.

"What do you mean it not with you?!"

"One moment I have them and the next it gone!"

Sonia agaped, "Wha-?!"

Leon cut in, "Hold on! I think we're about to reach the end!"

Finally reach the end from falling, they both hit the ground hard, Leon specifically.

Leon groaned and winced. That's quite a long fall. Thankfully, he managed to grab Sonia so she wouldn't get hurt too badly. He gazes down at Sonia that lay on his chest as she shakily sighs.

"Are you all right, Leon?" she concerned.

"I am fine. Not too badly. Though, I feel like a huge snap on my whole back." he groaned.

Sonia sighed. "Thanks, Leon," she said generosity. "I could have flattened there."

Leon grinned, "Yeah, glad I caught you immediately." then he felt his cheek getting warm, "That being said, would you mind get off of me?"

Sonia blinked and realize the state she is in. She quickly gets up and her face blushes up in the storm. Leon gets up from the floor.

"Sooo...where are we?" Sonia curiously asked.

"No idea…", he said. Leon looks around him.

Everything is in the white void, endless distance as far he can see.

"Oh!"

Leon turned at Sonia, "What's it?"

Sonia pointed at something far. "I see someone here!"

Following direction she pointed, Leon can grasp of it. It is a Pokemon.

Said a Pokemon who agape at uninvite visitors while holding a cup, it a male Indeedee, he has spiral horns, two small blue markings between its eyes, body fill with purple fur and white fur around the paws and legs. Interesting enough, he wears a blue scarf with as a cape. Indeedee stared incredibly at two humans.

Leon scratched his head in embarrassed, "Hey, little guy, erm-we are sorry for uninvite in?"

Indeedee just stare at him, still agape. Sonia chuckled nervously, "Maybe we should ask him why-"

"NOOOOO!"

The three startle and look up wide eyes. They are seeing not one, not two, but many people coming falling in.

"Someone save me!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"FUUUUCCCCK!"

_***THUD* *CRASH***_

With several shout and scream, Leon, Sonia, and male Indeedee cringed at the crash scene. Many fallen individuals groaned and muttered 'ouch' here and there. Some were top of each other while others flattened their faces on the floor. Leon recognizes one of them.

"Raihan?!" Leon shouted in surprise.

Raihan, Dragon Gym Leader, rubbed his head and look up. Smile widen as his teeth shown some fangs. "Leon! It has been a while, friend!"

Leon laughed and grab his friend as he pulls him up. "Yeah, I should have visited you an early month back but with things going on at the Energy Tower and all. It escapes my mind."

Raihan waved it off, "Nah, it alright. It has been a mess now, no thanks to Rose." he snorted. Raihan look around and noticed some of the Gym Leaders. "Look like I am not the only one here…"

Leon agreed with his friend, "Let help them out. Some of them seem to be hurt."

"I'll help others." Sonia pointed at them, strangers she recognizes from far away. Leon nodded at her as she ran off to help others.

"Get off of me!" Bede angrily shouted. He tried to crawl out but no avail.

Piers winced, "As much as I would love to but," he got irritated at someone on top of him. "Milo seems to be out of it." Bede exhales and implanted his face on the floor.

Milo lay his back on the top of Piers and eyes swirling as he is out for the count. Raihan nearly snickered as he shook Milo. "Come on, man. Wake up! You gonna get up!" After several shaking, Milo finally woke up in a daze.

"Huh, whaa?" Milo moaned and blinking his eye for a clear view. He found Raihan stares at him, "Oh, Rai! Guh, help me up." He raises his hand up. Raihan grabs him and pulls up.

Piers sighed in a blessing as he felt the weight is finally off of him. He quickly gets up and grasps the young Gym Leader off the floor. Bede shook his head out of the headache.

"Ooow… What is going on here?" Milo rubbed his back in pain. He mentally noted he needs a back massage. He could feel his back nearly broke in two.

Raihan struggled, "Beat me. I just drop here out of nowhere." he put his hands on his hips as he frowned, "Besides, I am not the only one here."

Milo blinked, "Really?" he looked around and noticed so many people around him. "Whoa! That's quite a bunch here!" he replied in shock.

"Huh…" Piers muttered. He watched Sonia pick up the young lady with black twin ponytails, wear a formal white shirt with blue bow underneath her collar, a brown shirt with a blue jacket warp around her hips, a pair of white and blue striped sock with brown shoes. Under the blue bow girl, there a young black-haired man with a formal white shirt with a red tie, wearing blue pants with brown dress shoes. The young man painfully gets up after Sonia pick up the blue bow girl and muttered to Sonia a 'thank you'.

Pier looks the other side and saw Leon pick up the blue-haired man with a formal black dress suit. The blue-haired man rapidly apology to the white fancy dress lady that lay under him. The fancy lady waves him off as a sign of everything is alright. The long blonde-haired lady dress in black giggled at them. A sparky red-haired man beside Leon rubbed his back and smile at them. Piers frowned at the scene.

"I notice something." The three males gaze at him. "They aren't from Galar."

Raihan nodded, "You're right. I don't recognize most of them." He is eyeing on each person.

Bede pointed at the blonde-haired man with white clothes with a blue tie, "I recognize that guy is Siebold, one of the Elite Four from Kalos," then pointed out another person who navy blue clothes with a yellow scarf, "and that man is Grimsley, who is also another Elite Four from Unova."

Milo seems to be puzzled. "Elite Four?"

"They are quite powerful trainers. When a trainer gets all eight badges, they must defeat the Elite Four first before challenging the Champion." Piers answered.

Raihan rubs his chin with a toothy grin, "Interesting, kinda similar system back home except only participants get to challenge most of us before one of them gets to face Leon."

Milo smiled, "Nice! How come we don't get to set Elite Four?"

Piers shook his head, "Nah, it is too troublesome."

Raihan agreed, "Yeah, I rather face many participants before one of them gets to reach my rival." then he gives the fiercest smiles. "Besides, it gets _**fun**_to mess with them." he darkly chuckled.

Milo nervously laughed and slowly step away from him. Piers sighed and shook his head. Bede just...stare at him.

"Damn… I think it broke my arm...Ouch..." a voice moaned.

"Let me see your arm for a bit, dear." said a voice with a motherly tone.

The four males turned a man with white hair with yellow dye and wear a brown jacket with a sporty gray shirt and short pants. Gordie winced as he rubbed his left arm. Might gonna sore with a bruise on the next day.

"Gordie, are you alright?" Raihan said.

Gordie grinned, "Yeah, I am fine. I wasn't expecting-Ouch!" he flinched when his mother pressed his left arm.

Melony hummed and let go of her son's arm, "It isn't broken at least, thankfully. Just a bruise. Although, you might want to avoid using your arm for a while."**[1]**

The rock Gym Leader nodded, "Noted." He looked at his friends. "So, what's going on?"

Piers shrugged, "No idea. I am hoping someone can answer us."

"We might want to catch up with others, especially people who aren't from Galar…" Bede said.

Raihan agreed, "Right, let's get Leon and the others." They walked towards the large group that Leon was in.

While Raihan's friends goes to find Leon, Sonia scanned the group and hummed in thought.

One thing that they all came from different regions: Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. That's including Galar, but…

_...where the group of Kanto and Johto? _Sonia frowned.

"Hey, got something in your mind, dear?"

Sonia looked up, a young woman with pony brown-haired wear a blouse with short green shirt, she wears a white coat meaning she is Pokemon Professor. She was told her named is Juniper, from Unova.

"Just noticed a group of people from different regions that doesn't join us…" Sonia muttered.

"Huh?" Professor Juniper blinked.

Sonia pointed at the first group, "Hoenn," then pointed to the next group, "Sinnoh," then to the townsfolk group, "Unova," and then interesting group of people, "Kalos," then to group of islanders, "Alola," and then she look at Juniper sincere before pointed herself, "...and finally Galar." said Sonia with final tone. She put her hands on her hips. "My questions is where are the group of Kanto and Johto as if we all invite in like international world?"

Professor Juniper wide eye and scanned each group she knew familiar. "You're right… What's going on?"

Sonia groaned, "That's what I want to know. I have no idea why we are here."

"Alright, everyone! May I have your attention, please?!"

Sonia and Juniper turned at the voice's source, Leon stood in the middle of surround group with a grave expression.

"Does anyone have a Pokemon? Mine was gone!" he yelled.

Trainers immediately check their Pokemon and in panic they realize it not with them.

Milo check his belt and feel the empty spot he place it, he shouted in panic, "What the-mine gone!"

Raihan nervously checked it, "Same here!"

"Oh no! My Empoleon and others!" said the girl in pink coat worrily.

"What in the world…" said a blue haired man with fancy suit muttered, he double checked under his belt and nothing underneath him.

Leon frowned, "Well, that's confirmed it." Everyone gaze at him, "It seems the moment we arrived here, our Pokemon disappears."

"Any reason why?" the boy sparky blue hair with red jacket asked.

Leon shook his head, "No idea. Does anyone know what happen before coming here?" he shouted.

Many trainers shook their heads as Leon faltered. However, one person raised his hands, Leon took a peek and to his shock.

It is Gloria's older brother, Victor.

"Just two things: What is going on at Wyndon and where is my sister?" he asked.

Leon growled, "Rose must have unleash something forsaking that shouldn't allow to awaken, the 'Darkest Day'." then he paused, "...and as for your sister, I assume she still in the Wyndon with Hop. So, she is alright." Victor sighed in relief. Leon softened his concern.

It seems Victor really trying to be a better brother to Gloria...

Sonia cringed, "Actually, Leon. Gloria and Hop arrived at the Slumbering Weald."

"They are WHAT?!" Leon screamed as many trainers stared at him. Victor widen and shaking breathe.

"I am sorry, Leon. It looks like they already made up their mind about going to Slumbering Weald to get relic of Sword and Shield." she said in a shame.

"Why of all being-" Leon covered his face in muffed frustration.

This has to be the worst timing _ever_.

Leon felt a hand on his shoulder, Raihan standing with him with a nod firm. "We will worry about that later. They can handle themselves, trust them for now." he gazes at trainers surrounding them. "We need to figure it out how to get out of here. However, introducing?" he pointed out many trainers, "Most of them never heard of the region of Galar."

Leon nodded and took and deep breath. He grinned, "Alright, everyone!" he looks at everyone, "Since some you aren't familiar with us from Galar, so we get to introduce first, I am Leon, Champion of Galar, nice to meet you all!" He made the previous Champions smile at the newcomer Champion from other regions.

Victor seems to be hesitant but his courage let it through him, "I am Victor, a Pokemon Trainer. Hello everyone." he waved.

Sonia smiles, "I am Professor Sonia."

Some professors heard the name. The man with gray beard asked, "Are you by any change relating to Magnolia?"

Sonia look surprised, "Why yes, she is my grandmother."

The woman with pony brown-haired giggle under her hand, "Remind me to have a word with you later."

Milo stepped in, "I am Milo, Gym Leader of Grass type."

"Nessa, a Gym Leader of Water type." she smiles.

Kabu bowed, "I am Kaku, Gym Leader of Fire type."

Bea stepped in and bowed with her fist palm together and bowed, "I am Bea, Gym Leader Fighting type specialize. If anyone needs training, let me know." Some trainers give her nodded.

Allister nervously shift his feet as Bea sighed and walked towards him. She grabbed the mask off of him. Allister blinked of the empty feeling, hands on his cheek when he realized Bea took off his mask.

"Bea!" Allister blushly cried.

Bea waved his mask, "Introduce first, then I'll give it back."

He groaned and peek up shyly, "I-I am Allister, G-Gym Leader Ghost type." Bea gave his mask which made Allister very graceful.

"I am Bede and...I just turned into a Gym Leader of Fairy type two weeks ago." Every trainer gave him congratulations for his promotion that made Bede blushed and turned away.

"I am Gordie, Rock type Gym Leader and this is my mother, Melony, Gym Leader of Ice type!" he pointed at his mother, twinkling smile and waved to everyone.

Piers stepped up next, "I am Piers and this is my little sister, Marnie." Marnie mumbled 'Hello' to everyone.

Raihan gave off a sharp smiles, "And I am Raihan! Final Gym Leader and Dragon type specialize!" he thumped up.

A blue-haired man nodded and introduced himself, "I am Steven, previous Champion of Hoenn."

A boy walked toward next to Steven, "I am Brendan, Pokemon Trainer and new Champion of Hoenn." he grinned.

Leon whistled. He can't wait to see if Hop or Gloria would challenge him and gain the title like Brendan kid did. Thought aside, he gazes next to the young girl in red.

A brown-haired girl covered by a red scarf waved, "And I am May and this is my dad is Professor Birch, a Pokemon Researcher." Mention of Birch, he smiles and waved.

"I am Roxanne, Rock type Gym Leader and a teacher, a pleasure to meet you." She bowed.

A sparky blue haired man grinned, "I am Brawly! Professional Surfer and Fighting type Gym Leader!"

"Warrson, Electric type Gym Leader!" said jolly man snigger.

A fiery red-haired girl spoke up, "I am Flannery, Fire type Gym Leader." she waved.

"I am Norman, Fighting type Gym Leader." said Norman with firm nod.

Purplish haired lady reply, "Winona, Flying type Gym Leader, hello everyone." she smiled.

A young boy in blue with green star buttons, "I am Tate…" next to him, a young girl in blue with red star buttons following along, "...and I am Lisa." They both grab their hands together and perform a pose like kung-fu, "We are Psychic type Gym Leader in double battle!" reply together.

A man with short blue hair walked next and bowed gently, "I am Wallace, final Gym Leader of Water type and Coordinator."

"Yo, Sidney is the name, an Elite Four of Hoenn. Dark type is the game. What's up?" said Sidney.

Leon blinked. _Wait-what? Elite Four?_ He need to ask Sonia about that.

"What is Elite Four?" Bea rose her brow.

"Huh?" Sidney blinking surprised, "Don't you guys have one?"

Raihan shook his head, "Different system, though. Trainers or rather we call them participants in Gym Stadium when a trainer collect all eight badges, they would face other trainers in Semi-Final tournament and then Final tournament where all Gym Leader and a trainer face each other before facing a Champion." he gave them a fang smiles.

Everyone wide eye. They heard Alola's system was a bit different to theirs but Galar's system seems quite interesting challenge. A boy with black shirt with short orange pants look at Galar in awe, "Wow! That's awesome! That sounds fun if I collect all eight, I would face off participants before facing Champion."

Raihan's smile wipe off when he notices a kid that almost thought that's Hop,"Y-yeah. If you like, come over in Galar when you have time."

"Sure thing!" said the boy beamed, the girl with red beanie behind him giggled.

Raihan immediately notice the girl behind the boy. _Gloria…? _He thought. But no, he looked carefully and it is not her. He shook his head. _Damn, another one..._ He gazes at Leon who look at Sonia explained to him the system of each region. "Psst, Leon…" he quietly whispered.

"Yeah?" Leon did not take his eyes off Sonia as she continues to explain about Elite Four.

"Do you have a cousin or something?"

Leon did double-take Raihan's word, "No." He looks back at him, "Why?"

"Just making sure…," Raihan muttered.

Before Leon could ask him, a young lady with blue beach dress spoke up, "I am Phoebe, Elite Four of Hoenn, Ghost type!" she beamed.

"Glacia, Ice type and Elite Four of Hoenn, good evening from Sootopolis City." said the white dress lady.

A man with a rough black coat nodded, "Drake at your service, final Elite Four of Hoenn and Dragon type."

The long blonde-haired lady in black dress walked next to Hoenn natives, "Then Sinnoh group is next, my name is Cynthia, former Champion of Sinnoh."

A boy with blue cap stepped up, "I am Lucas and assistant of Professor Rowan, who is behind me." He pointed at professor behind him who hummed in nod.

A boy with orange and white striped grinned, "I am Barry, nice to meet ya!"

A young girl with pink coat with white scarf bowed, "I am Dawn, current Champion of Sinnoh." she smiles. Leon grinned at newly Champion.

Man, he really can't wait to see if Hop or Gloria would take it.

"Alright, I am Roark, Gym Leader of Rock type." he gave a tap of his red hard hat in greeting.

A shorted-haired woman with green scarf cape next, "Gardenia, Grass type is my main and Gym Leader of the Eterna City!" she smiles happily.

A pink haired girl bowed, "I am Maylene, Gym Leader of Fighting type, nice to meet you all." Bea overhear and beam at another female companion who is interested in fighting.

She can't wait to ask her to train with her for fun!

A huge man in a blue pants with a strange mask stepped up, "I am Crasher Wake! Gym Leader of Water type!" he laughed heartily.

A young lady with the four purple pony-haired, swirl with her dramatic pose, "Bonjour mes amis! I am Fantina, Pokemon Coordinator and Gym Leader of Psychic!"

Leon titled his head. That's two times mention about Coordinator. He might want to ask her, "Sorry I had to ask here but what is Pokemon Coordinator?"

"Ahh," Fantina light up in joy, "Basically, when you raise your Pokemon in five certain types like Toughness, Beauty, Cuteness, Cleverness, and Coolness. Battle may be fun but why not show off your Pokemon's moves how appeal to everyone? That's when Pokemon Contests come in!"

Leon thought of his Charizard buffed up with toughness to show off the move. Seems kinda interesting but it isn't much fun. Guess not everything get him into it.

Sonia hummed in thought about her Pokemon Yamper and sighed she doubt she have time to participant.

"I am Byron! Gym Leader of Steel type! How are you all?" said a man with brown cape with white shirt with dirty rough pant.

A blue bow with white shirt who Sonia helped her, "I am Candice, Ice type of Gym Leader. Hello!" she waved.

A man with yellow sparky hair walked next to Candice, "I am Volkner, Electric type of Gym Leader." he slowly waved.

A man with green haired spoke, "I am Aaron, Elite Four of Sinnoh, Bug type," he nodded.

"Well, I am next. I am Bertha, Elite Four of Sinnoh and Ground type." she said, trying to set her brown scarf right.

A man with fluffy red hair shouted, "I am Flint! Fire type is my fury determination! One of the Elite Four as well! I want to see if you guys willing to take a challenge!" Leon gave a man grinned and mental noted he will ask him later afterward.

Raihan gave a fang smile that chill down Flint's back. Flint had to wonder who made him that fright.

A man with red dress suit just sighed, "Honestly Flint…" he muttered then look up at Galar natives, "I am Lucian, last Elite Four of Sinnoh and Psychic type." he bowed.

The sparky red-haired man walked up, "Unova next! I am Alder, previous Champion of Unova!"

A long purple haired girl shouted in glee, "And I am Iris, also previous Champion of Unova and Gym Leader of Dragon type!"

Leon raised his eyebrows. Interesting, there are more previous Champion in Unova…

"I am Hilda, also previous Champion right after Iris." said the girl with twin brown ponytails.

"Name is Hugh, current Champion of Unova after Hilda." the boy crossed his arms in a huff.

Leon blinked. _Ooookay that's quite too much,_ he thought, "That's quite more Champions than the last two regions." he said.

Hugh and Hilda look each other nervously and sighed.

"It a looooong story." they spoke at the same time, depressed.

Galar natives stared bewildering at the two young trainers as Iris crestfallen and Alder mareepishly scratched his head.

"L-Let's just say, it was Team Plasma's fault for bringing the mess to awaken two Legendaries Pokemon and cause chaos in Unova in the last two years. Those two kids manage to save our butt to clean up Team Plasma's mess." Alder said in embarrassed.

Galar natives look at Hugh and Hilda in pity. Leon sighed as he started to wonder if Hop and Gloria might be the same as those two.

_Oh wait...they might already drag into trouble. Fuck… _Leon sworn.

The green haired man nervously chuckled, "W-well, that's happen... Anyway!" he looks at Galar natives, "I am Cilan and these are my two brothers, Chili and Cress!" the red flaming haired and blue-haired men bowed at them. "We are Trio Gym Leader of Grass, Fire and Water type if a trainer chose one of the starters."

Kabu rubbed his chin in thought, "Interesting method for beginner trainers if they would have been struggling."

Cress smile and nodded, "That's correct. Novice trainers they may be but it wouldn't hurt them to prepared." Kabu agreed with him.

"However we decide to pass the torch on Cheren as a Gym Leader after two years mess." Chili gaze at the young man named Cheren.

Cheren nodded at Chili before looking at Galar natives, "That's correct. I was a trainer back then before I was selected as a Gym Leader." then he blinked, "Ahh, I am specialize as Normal type."

The young black lady with whilte blouse and blue pants stepped next, "I am Lenora, an archaeologist and Gym Leader of Normal type. Like Chili said, I passed on to Roxie as the next Gym Leader."

Roxie smirked and waved, "Hello, ya all! I am Roxie as Gym Leader of Poison type! I am a Musician who like to play music!" Piers took an interest on Roxie. He himself is a Rocker and Singer. He would ask her about her songs later.

"I am Burgh, an artist and Gym Leader of Grass type, pleasure to all." said the brown fluffy haired man as he bowed at Galar natives.

The black haired woman reply next, "Good afternoon from Nimbasa City, I am Elesa, Gym Leader of Electric type and a model."

Milo stared at the beauty feeling his cheek heat up a bit. Bea noticed and snapped his head and growled at him. Milo winced and muttered in an apology. Gordie and Raihan snickered. Leon wisely look away before Sonia noticed. He didn't want to get snapped.

A man with white hat tap in greeting, "Howdy, I am Clay from Driftveil City as Gym Leader of Ground type."

"Skyla is my name! Gym Leader of Flying type Pokemon and a pilot!" said a lady with blue suit.

"I am Drayden, mayor of Opelucid City and Gym Leader of Dragon type." Drayden said.

A man grinned in blue swimsuit pant, "Hello, I am Marlon, Gym Leader of Water type!"

Sonia blushed at Marlon's chest and look away. Leon's eye twitching and tried not to glare at the man. Raihan patting his back with a muffed laugh as Leon huffed.

"I am Shauntal, Elite Four of Unova as Ghost type. " the purple lady smiled and bowed.

"Marshal, Elite Four and Fighting type!" a bulky man grinned.

A man with navy blue suit with yellow scarf spoke and bowed, "I am Grimsley, Elite Four and Dark type."

A young lady with white dress yawned, "I am Caitlin, final Elite Four and Psychic type." she sighed, getting sleepy.

A lady with pure white fancy dress, "Guess Kalos is next. I am Diantha, previous Champion of Kalos, nice to meet you all."

A man with white coat with stylish hair, "I am Professor Sycamore from Kalos and studies Mega Evolution."

Galar natives catch Sycamore's words. Mega Evolution is never native to Galar but some of them heard of it.

"Isn't Mega Evolution that change few or so Pokemon change into the next stage?" Bede crossed his arms in thought as if he recalled what he read online.

Sycamore nodded, "Correct, for example, a Lucarico if you seen that Pokemon in Galar?" he asked Galar natives as they confirmed it. Sycamore continced, "Lucario, even though it reach final evolution but the Mega Stones what change Lucario into new form or stage if you will. However not all Pokemon have Mega evolution, there are few that does have it."

Galar natives wide eyes and muttered to each other. Sonia quickly wrote down the note before she forget. Leon thought of it if any of his Pokemon have Mega evolve.

Leon asked, "Does any of my Pokemon have Mega evolve?"

"Can you list them?" Leon did so as Sycamore listened to him and answered, "Your Charizard have two forms of Mega evolve: Charizard X and Charizard Y."

"What are the difference?" Leon puzzled.

"Charizard X has a secondary type changed: a Dragon type." Leon's slowly widen as Sycamore move on, "Charizard Y doesn't change secondary type but it does have ability changed."

Raihan whistled. He is sure Leon would get a new battle strategy if get his Charizard goes into Mega Evolution. This might be a tough challenge to face Leon in the future.

"I would go on but for now let's hold on that conversation." Sycamore smiles as Leon nodded.

"Well, I am next, I am Viola, a Photographer and Gym Leader of Bug type. Let me know if any of you want to take a nice picture of your Pokemon." she said as many trainers might keep their mind.

"I am Grant, Gym Leader of Rock type, hello everyone." he smiled.

"Ramos, Gym Leader of Grass type, nice to meet you folks." Ramos gently nodded.

"I am Clemont, Gym Leader of Electric type and this is my little sister, Bonnie!" he pointed at his little sister who in turned wave happily at Galar natives. Some female Galar natives 'aww' at the little girl.

"I am Valarie, Gym Leader of Fairy type, pleased to meet you." said Valarie gently bowed at them.

"Olympia, Gym Leader of Psychic type." said a lady with a long cape with galactic design.

A large man hanging his thick blue coat on shoulder, "I am Wulfric, Gym Leader of Ice type." he grinned.

"Alrighty, I am Malva, Elite Four of Fire." said a lady with a red sunglasses.

"Siebold, Elite Four of Water." Siebold nodded in greeting.

"I am Wikstrom, Elite Four of Steel, it an honor to meet you." said the man in armor suit bowed.

"I am Drasna, final Elite Four of Dragon." the lady in brown robe greeted them.

A man in white lab coat with gray pants, "Well, well, we are on the last group: Alola!" he chuckled, "I am Professor Kukui, taking a charge of Pokemon League of Alola before first Champion finally take place." he grinned.

Leon peek at interests. _First Champion in Alola? I guess Alola might had set the system a few years ago or so_. He hummed at thought. _So who is the first Champion now?_

Before Leon could ask, a young man with short pink hair bowed, "I am Illima, Trial Captain of Melemele Island, Normal type, pleasure to meet you."

Piers raise his eyebrow, "Trial Captain?"

Illima nodded, "Similar like Gym Leader, however, we Trail Captains test on trainers to face Totem Pokemon before facing an Island Kahunas on one of the four islands."

Milo scratched his head, "So if beating Trial Captain, you would have to face an Island Kahuna?"

"Yes. Should you defeat Trail Captain, you will face Island Kahuna on Melemele Island. When you defeat the first Island Kahuna, you will have to move on to the next of the three islands: Akala Island, Ula'ula Island, and Poni Island." Illima imply, "Ahh yes, another note that some islands have more than one Trial Captain." he added.

Galar natives understood as move on to the next person, a young girl with short blue hair walked next to Professor Kukui, "I am Lana, a Trail Captain of Akala Island."

A dark-skin man with flaming dye hair and red shorts spoke next, "Yo, I am Kiawe, Trail Captain of Akala Island!" he smiles broadly.

"Alola, everyone! I am Mallow, Trail Captain of Akala Island! I am specialize in Grass type!" the green haired girl with long twin ponytails happily waved at Galar natives.

A young boy with white t-shirts with a scarf shape of lightning walked timidly walked forward, "I-I am S-Sophocles, Trail C-Captain of Ula'ula Island, Electric type."

A young girl with navy blue dress next to him giggled as Sophocles blushed embarrassed, "Awww, Sophocles, don't be shy too much." the she gaze at Galar natives give them a bright smiles, "I am Acerola, Trail Captain of Ula'ula Island, Ghost type. Nice to see there are new people in new region!"

"Acerola, you forgot to mention your other status title." reminded the lady with white shirt spilled by couple of pink paint.

Acerola blinked and thought of it, then she gasped, "Ooooh, yeah!" she look at Galar natives mareeply, "I am one of the Elite Four, sorry I forgot to mention that. I hardly took a title seriously since I am more into Trail Captain."

"Shouldn't have someone to take your place?" Gordie curiously asked.

Acerola shook her head, "I would have if there are available candidates. Sadly, there isn't one. Wish there is one though..." she sighed.

Galar natives understanding her reason. Having two titles status can take too much pressure, depending on what kind of responsibility of taking a title.

A young lady covered by pink paint, just chuckled as she walked next to Acerola, "You will find one, Acerola. Don't worry." the she gazes at Galar natives, "I am Mina, Trail Captain of Poni Island, Fairy type."

A humble man spoke out, "Hmm! Alright, I am Hala, Island Kahunas of Melemele Island."

A beautiful young black lady walked next to Hala that made some male Galar natives blushed that revealed so much skin. "I am Olivia, Island Kahunas of Akala Island and Elite four, Rock type. It is nice to meet you all." she smiles.

Gordie and Raihan tried not to stare at Olivia's sexy figure, TRIED NOT TO, but they failed. Milo lower his straw hat to cover his face that it won't shown his face turn red. Bede blushed up in a storm. Piers just jaw dropped and feeling a heat creep up. Allister is VERY thankful he has a mask covering his face. Leon stumbled and quickly turn away. Kabu coughed and wisely look away with slight blush.

Gordie yelped as his mother, Melony pulled his ear in disapproval look. Bea gave deadly glare at Milo who started sweating at ominous feeling. Marnie snapped his older brother's face in rebuke. Leon can feel someone stares bore on him and doesn't need to guess who.

Allister, Bede, and Raihan were happy they didn't have someone despite them. Women are scary bunch.

Olivia smirked at their reaction.

"Geez, Olivia, cut them some slack." said a gray-haired man shook his head, "Troublesome. I am Nanu, Island Kahunas of Ula'ula Island, Dark type, and also a police officer of Po Town."

A young girl with big purple hat gave some male Galar natives with empathy, "And I am Hapu, Island Kahunas of Poni Island."

"Well then, I am Molayne, one of the Elite Four, Steel type. I am relating to Sophocles's cousin." said a man with blue jacket with light blue shirt. Molayne cackle as he heard Sophocles muttered 'D'oh!' as he forgot to mention about him.

"I am Kahili, final Elite Four and Flying type. Nice to meet you all!", said Kahili waved them greeting.

The blonde-haired boy wear black clothes sighed, "I am Gladion, a Pokemon Trainer and this is my little sister, Lillie." he pointed at Lillie who warmly smiles at Galar natives.

Moving on to the last two young trainers which lead them quite in huge surprises.

A young Aloha boy hike next Lillie, he has a ponytail, wear a black shirt with short orange pants, and orange sandals. A boy jumped with a huge smile, "I am Hau! Nice to meet ya!"

A young Aloha girl with short black hair, wear a pale yellow shirt and shirt greenish pant with hiking boots. She gave them a sly smile, "And I am Selene, an Alola the first Champion. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Galar natives long staring silently at two young trainers. Most trainers were confused as to why they are still staring at Hau and Selene. Hau and Selene faltered and look at each other nervously. **[2]**

"Is something wrong?" Hau said anxiety. Selene slowly move behind her friend's back shyly from getting stared longer. That lead a hit mark to all Galar natives.

Hop's nervous and boost hyper energy personality. Gloria's modest and sly courageously behavior.

"Bloody hell…" Milo burst his words out.

Bea gasped and snapped Milo's shoulder, "Milo, language!" she irked.

"Ow!" Milo stammered, "S-Sorry, Bea. But I could have sworn they look so familiar to someone we know."

"I get you, man, but damn…" Raihan breath and look at his friend/rival, "Are you _sure_ you don't have a cousin, Leon?"

Leon stare at two young trainers bluffed and shook his head. Those two seem like a mirror reflection of Hop and Gloria. "I am sure, Raihan. I don't have anyone I know having a related family. I would ask mum when I get back. Although..." Galar Champion slowly gaze at the young boy.

Victor noticed Leon's hanging a question and shook his head, "I don't know either. I would have known if I had a cousin. I would ask mum when I get back as well…" _and need to apologize to my younger sister._ Victor thought.

Left Hau and Selene in confusion, Melony smiles at them sympathy, "We apologies. You two look like someone we know all too well. You look awfully like a mirror reflection of them."

"I take it that this Hop and Gloria person were the ones went into Slumbering Weald that Sonia mentioned earlier?" Steven asked.

Sonia sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I am worry what becoming of them. I remembered I went there and got seriously hurt."

Nanu narrowed his eyes,"Slumbering Weald is that dangerous place?"

Leon rubbed his face in depressed, "You can say that because the fog in the Slumbering Weald is thick that you can't even see the damn thing. When you go deeper..." he show them when raise his hand very close to his face, "...that's how far you can see your hand." Most Galar Gym Leaders, except Bede who hasn't heard of that place, nodded in grim.

Dawn covered her mouth in terror, "Oh no." Some trainers are starting to get concerned.

Victor shake his fist in frustration. He prayed to Arceus that his sister is okay. He really wants to talk to his sister to make up for his past mistake.

"Have anyone made it that far ahead in Slumbering Weald?" Viola tip her finger under her chin in thought.

Leon shook his head, "No one made it that far in the past. That place is so dangerous that you can't see where you were going, not to mention you don't know what kind of Pokemon would be lurking in there." he sighed, "This is the second time that Hop and Gloria went into Slumbering Weald again."

Lucas blinked, "Second time? What happen to the first time?" he asked.

Sonia glance at Lucas, "The first time they went to search for a Wooloo that broke out of the fence gate. I panicked when I saw the gate opened. I called Leon in the emergency to search them immediately. Leon found a Wooloo earlier but haven't found Hop and Gloria."

Leon continued, "As she said, I went and found a Wooloo with my Charizard. The fog was so thick at that time and would have me a hard time to look for them." he closed his eyes, "I was about to go even deeper until something unusual happen, a fog seems to lift up a bit and there Hop and Gloria were unconscious nearby unharmed. I am glad they are okay but when they woke up…" he opened his eye and look everyone, "...they mentioned they face a powerful Pokemon that their starter's move passed through."

Professor Juniper frowned in thought, "A powerful Pokemon, you say?" Leon nodded, "Could it be…? Might be a Legendary Pokemon living in Slumbering Weald?"

Leon and Sonia gaze each other a look before turning at Professor Juniper, "It could be, I traveled around in Galar to research about the legend of the Sword and Shield. Usually, there was a hero but behind the truth, there were two heroes of the legend." Sonia stated.

"Then I am going assume there are two Legendary Pokemon living in the Slumbering Weald." Professor Juniper expressed.

Before adding another conversation, a deep voice spoke out out of nowhere.

"Well… If you are all done chatting, I would like to make myself appearance, if you please?" a humble voice spoken out of nowhere.

All Gym Leaders, Champions and Trainers froze. They slowly glance at source's voice, there is a solo Pokemon sitting on a small pillow while holding a cup of tea.

The emotion Pokemon shook in disbelief. "I haven't got prepared for the tables and such." He spoke with a sighed. He placed his tea on the floor. "I have yet to make a nice breakfast, goodness."

Leon felt his jaw suddenly lower and wide eyes. He had a feeling the gathering behind him they have the same reaction. Honestly, he never has seen a talking Pokemon before.

He heard a few several trumps behind him. He took a peek over his shoulder. He sweatdropped.

Maylene, Viola, and Bea were the ones who fainted.

Sonia shaking point at Indeedee. "Y-You can talk?!" she squeaked.

The male Indeedee chuckled, "Indeed I am, ma'am." then looked at Leon and Sonia in amusing, "I am honestly surprised you two forgot about me. I have to wonder when you two are going to introduce me." he chuckled and then guffawed as he see Leon and Sonia who looks so embarrassed and ashamed. Most trainers either giggled or shook their heads.

Male Indeedee waved it off, "It's all right, you two. You are just caught up in the moment while I was just standing there like an idiot."

"Soooo…" Leon drowned on and smirked, "What is your name? Since everyone already introduced except you."

"Ahh, before I allow myself to introduce, mind waking up those young lasses?" The male Indeedee refer to Maylene, Viola, and Bea who fainted earlier.

Maylene, Viola, and Bea woke up by one of their friends as male Indeedee nodded to move on.

"Well then," male Indeedee muttered, his cheek heat up. He gave out a timid smiles.

"My name is...Butler." he introduced himself in embarrassing.

All trainers either snorted or look at Butler dumbfounded. Sonia give Butler a pity look, "Somehow, I have a feeling someone named you because of the reference of your species..." **[3]**

Butler busted out laughing, "Indeed it is, Lady Sonia! My trainer named me because the way I looked when I got caught. She got it correct about my behavior when I came into the battle. In all honesty, I can understand why that is."

Some young trainers giggle at Butler's words while others shook their head in amusing. Until Hugh noticed something.

"Wait! You're a Pokemon, right?" Butler nodded, "Then what happens to ours?!" Hugh concerned.

Everyone starting to worry about their Pokemon until Butler raise his paw, "Please do not worry too much. You still have them."

"What do you mean? We don't." Calem said.

"Alright, let's try this. Calem, correct?" the boy nodded, "Try to calm yourself and think of your Pokemon that you want to come into you."

Calem seems to be skeptical but decides to go along with it. He closed his eyes. He had a feeling that everyone is watching him.

He is thinking of his starter Pokemon, Greninja. An image of Greninja appear in his mind and looking curiously. He mentally call him to come back which alarm Greninja. He can see Greninja is running toward him and then-

-he heard everyone gasped or shouted in surprise which Calem snap open.

Greninja appear right in front of his face that spook the hell out of him. Calem yelped as he was about to fall and thankfully Greninja grabbed him quickly.

Calem sighed and smile at his starter, "Thank you, Greninja." Greninja nodded.

Leon sighed in relief. His Charizard and others are safe so he can summon them anytime. Everyone gets the same relief.

"That's so cool!" Berry grinned, "It look so much better than having Pokemon in the Pokeball!"

"The best part?" Hugh crossed his arms and grinned, "We don't have to worry about our Pokemon being stolen in the future." Hilda gave him a nodded understanding. Hugh had his sister's Pokemon stolen long ago and now he got it back.

Butler muttered, "Well, think if you will. Keep that in mind, there are some pros and cons."

Steven raised his eyebrows, "Meaning?"

"I'll be brief. Here a con…" Butler uses Psychic on Greninja for a bit hit.

Greninja felt a hit on its head and-

"OW!

Steven and everyone turned at Calem in alarm, who rubbed his head in pain. Serena ran into him.

"Calem, are you alright?!" she looked all over his head as she took his hat off.

"Yeah, but damn that's hurt." he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Raihan stared at Calem and gulped. He turned at Butler, "So if we battle each other…"

Butler nodded, "You will get hurt because the closest bond you have with your Pokemon experience."

Piers sworn, "Shit…"

"I can explain but I rather my mate tell you the story first in more understanding." Butler said.

Winona spoke up, "If you don't mind, Butler." Said the emotion Pokemon look up, "Why are we all here?" she waves toward everyone.

Roark crossed his arms, "That's what I want to know, too."

Butler scratched his head in thought with a frown, "I have a feeling my mate would like to drag all of you something important."

Elesa tilted her head, "Oh? Why is that?"

Emotion Pokemon sighed, "My mate would be the one to tell you but she isn't here though."

"Think you can get us back?" Clemont said.

"I wouldn't worry about it though." Everyone were about to shouted as Butler raise his paw to stop them, "This place does not effort your world as time here move faster while your home move very slowly."

Nessa wide eyes at Butler's statement, "Wait, you means our home move slower?!"

Butler nodded, "For example, right here it been eight hours while your home only eight seconds."

Leon let out a whistle, "Handy, that would save my time if I want to spend free time." he is thinking about Sonia in alone time without anyone bothering him. Sonia give Leon a look which he grin at her in return. Sonia blush and huffed as she turns away.

Leon realized it. If time moves slowly, then he wouldn't have to worry about his brother and Gloria. He can still make time for that when he stop Rose's plan.

Butler's mouth twitched, "Yes, so relax. Whatever my mate have planning, I would have known when you arrive."

"Your mate? Your friend, right?" Dawn said curiously.

"Ahh, close but it refers to you as a 'wife', 'girlfriend', 'husband' or 'boyfriend'. We Pokemon called our lover a mate." Butler answered.

Some were blushed while others find it fascinating. Sonia took out his small notebook and scramble to write down new information as Leon sweatdropped seeing other Professors follow along with her.

"I apologize to interpret but you haven't answered to Winona's question." Kabu said. Everyone looks back at Butler.

"Before I answer that, how much do any of you know about the history of the 'Darkest Day'?" he crossed his arms and asked them.

Everyone were not familiar with that history, however, Galar natives were well aware of the lore and myth.

Allister immediately answer him, "The darkest day when all Pokemon went out of control during the black storm."

"Yes. Anything else?" Allister blinked in tilted. Butler hummed, "That's basic of it though."

Sonia shot up in a surprises, "You means there is more in that story?!"

Butler nodded, "Yes, it dated back to 30,000 years ago when a large meteorite fell." Looking at Galar natives who look at him shock, "3,000 years ago around that time when Darkest Day begins," gaze next to Kalos natives who widen their eyes, "War horzen over in Kalos," stare next to Unova natives who looking grim, "battle between the royals," eyeing next to Sinnoh natives who look either nervous or disbelief, "before the Darkest Day started the new creation of Pokemon is born," leer at the Hoenn natives who look at him and not knowing how to react, "between creation's birth and Darkest Day, there was an unnatural disaster unleashed throughout the region caused by an unknown presence," and finally look at Alola natives look at him in awe, "..and finally the summoning of the stars and dimensions in during the time of creation's birth before Hoenn's myth." **[4]**

"Wait a minute!" Butler look at the Sinnoh ex-Champion, "You don't actually saying that… are all those our history from each regions are connected to the start of the 'Darkest Day'...?" Cynthia muttered in stun.

Butler give Cynthia a firm nod, "...That's correct."

The moment of silence stood still until everyone erupted in chaos. Their ancient history that connect just blown their mind.

Sonia stood flabbergasted. Heck, she is sure the professor get the same reactions as her and isn't sure she can pick up her note to write it down. She felt a tap on her shoulder, looked up and saw Leon looked at her in worry. Sonia sighed.

"I-I never thought there are more into this." she mumbled.

Leon smiles in pity, "I am pretty sure others have the same idea. We have no idea there are more story connect about Darkest Day's history."

Sonia groaned, "My grandma would love to hear this and will get me a huge lecture about everything."

Professor Rowan guffawed, "Be sure to let her know, otherwise we might spill the beans about new knowledge of the history that get her confused."

"Duty noted," Sonia reply smiled.

Professor Juniper light up in keen joy, "Butler, would you tell us the story?"

Butler shook his head, "I am not quite grasp with that huge history lore but my mate is. She has a better story understanding history lore."

Korrina look around, "Speaking of your mate, where is she?"

**[Come Back Home (Lost Ember Soundtrack) by Maisy Kay]**

Butler wide eye at the incoming fog. He closed his eyes and chuckled. Ahh, her mate really loves to show off her talent. She loves to give an opening and sing along with it to give the audience with most emotional expression out of her heart.

Leon raises his brow. "What is so funny?"

Butler smiled at Leon, then glance at all Gym Leaders and young trainers. From Hoenn to Sinnoh, Unova to Kalos, and finally Alola to Galar…

"Everyone," He raises his left paw to his chest and gently bows to them before back up. Then, he waves his right paw towards the fog. "You are about to see the opening ceremony. Please be aware it only displays an illusion image."

Leon and Sonia stare each other a confusion as for the rests following along. They decide to go along with it.

**[0:12]**

The fog begins to thicken until the two large shadowy figures appear. Leon narrows his eyes at the figures. He couldn't make it out as someone to his right gasped. He looks at the man, Steven, the ex-Champion of Hoenn, who gapes at the two large figures that seem he recognized those two right away.

He was about to ask him as the fog fade away that caught his throat cut short.

The two large figure stands before them are Ho-Oh and Lugia. The two Legendary Pokemon as the Guardian of the Skies and Seas.

Interesting though, Ho-oh's feathers fill with golden with white underbelly while the tail is silver. Lugia's feathers seem normal except the belly and back fins are color reddish-purple.

**[0:20]**

Ho-oh slowly walks toward to Lugia. The beast of the sea that is bigger than Ho-oh, cuddle underneath Ho-oh's head with a loving expression.

All the female audiences find themselves smile or cooed at the scene while the male audience seems to smirk or awe. There are few individuals who blushed, namely May, Hugh, Calem, Roxanne, Marlon, and….Leon. Leon found himself nearly blush as he peeks at Sonia before quickly look back at the scene.

He mentally noted himself to tell his feelings to Sonia afterward.

The fog started to clear out, it made everyone breath in awe. Behind Ho-Oh and Lugia, there several ancient ruins stood beautifully and along many Pokemon, including Legendaries, wandering around peacefully. What caught their attention the most is that-

-human lives along with Legendaries in peace. The ex-Champions found it astonishes and wondering why humans get along with a bunch of Legendaries. Steven frowned in thought that there is one possibility that leads Legendaries to avoid humans distrust.

"Something happen back then, isn't?", Cynthia muttered.

Steven nodded in grim, "Possibly… It may be involved with someone with corrupt power." Alder sighed, he remembered what lead Team Plasma into the mess they made. He was very thankful to Hilda and Hugh to manage to stop it. Although, it was Hilda did stop twice.

Leon felt saddened. He sudden to understand why Legendaries are very untrusting toward the human.

**[0:39]**

A female voice sings throughout in echo that startles all Gym Leaders, Champions and Trainers. As the illusion fogs change the scene, six Legendaries Pokemon surrounding the two young humans. Legendaries of the Breast Trios and Bird Trios and from the look of it, they seem to be somber at the two humans.

Sonia wide eyes as she grabs Leon's shirt attention. "Leon, look over there!" she pointed at the direction she saw. Leon followed and to his shock.

"Hop? Gloria…?" Leon muttered in belief. He can see the expressions of Hop and Gloria.

Hop stood next to Gloria, a short purple hair with yellow eyes, wearing a blue jacket with wool collar underneath black shirt, black pants with black and purple shoes, and carried a large green backpack. Next to Hop there is Glora, short brown hair with yellowish brown eyes, wearing black sunglasses, a black hat, a leather white coat with long red sleeve shirt, black pants with black boots, and carried a large black backpack that looks so heavily weight.

Anguish, disbelief, and grief. Mostly grief to Gloria and Hop seems to be very upset.

Then all a sudden, to Gym Leaders, Champions and Trainers's dumbfound, the six Legendaries all bow to Hop and Gloria. Gloria shaking fell down to cover her hands in tear while Hop shakes his fist in frustration.

Leon and Sonia have their thoughts running through their minds. '_What is happening back there?'_ that left two unanswered.

"Did you two know anything about it?" Milo asked concern.

Before Leon could answer, he heard someone walking. He looks back and saw a female Indeedee with a white rose on her left horn and wearing a white scarf around her neck. She seems to be singing and looking at them with melancholy.

**[0:56]**

Female Indeedee sings softly as Gym Leaders, Champions and Trainers felt heavy emotions through their hearts.

The rose singer waves her paw behind her as the scene change showing Hop and Gloria standing in front of Ho-Oh and Lugia's statue in the old ruin.

Leon saw Hop staring at Lugia statue and closed his eyes and sigh in discouraged. Sonia can see Gloria took off her glasses and tried to wipe her tear off her face before putting it back on. She can't make out what Gloria mumbled to Hop. Hop seems to nod and discussing with her as Leon getting anxiety because like Sonia, he can't hear or make out what they are saying.

**[1:07]**

The rose clipped Indeedee wave her paw to the right, a scene shows Ho-Oh and Lugia stood with their human partner along several many powerful Pokemon behind them with their beautiful home of the ancient ruins. A pony short blonde-haired man with Ho-oh has a blue design shirt with brown pants while a young brown-haired boy stood with Lugia wear a blue shirt covered by a red cape. What caught Galar natives' attention that pony short blonde-hair man was holding a sword while a young boy holding a shield.

Before adding another conversation, rose clipped singer wave another scene to the left and to everyone's horror, the background change into destroying ruins with fire and smoke, several hundred of Pokemon lay there unmoving, and Ho-Oh and Lugia lay there badly injured and seem to be dying. The pony short blonde-haired man and the brown-haired boy cried tearfully at their dying partner. Behind them, two large wolves looking at their new partners and bow with great remorse.

**[1:20]**

Everyone watched the right scene as the Ho-oh helped the pony short blonde-haired man to fight off the shadow creatures. The young boy goes along with Lugia with support to track down the evil organization. Both humans smile each other gracefully, along with their friends to help each other out in their journey. Ho-Oh and Lugia watched them smiles and cuddle each other.

Then watching the left scene, Ho-oh and Lugia fell down by the hand of the large shadowy creature. The two males cried in horror to see their partner to save them from the powerful attack. The two large wolves growled and leap toward the shadowy creature before their bodies overcome glowing by Ho-Oh and Lugia's power with a sword and shield.

Turning away from the scene, feeling dread, Leon watched female Indeedee who in turn sympathy at him as she raises her right paw with close finger-like.

Then she snaps.

**[1:31]**

With a huge burst of illusion scene spread around them, everyone awe at the incoming images.

Hoenn natives watching unfold in horror, they saw Hop quickly grabbed Gloria's hand as they were falling into a lava. Thankfully to their relief, a young silver-haired boy and a boy in red clothes fly down with a Skarmory and Salamence managed to grab those two just in time. They see several young boys and girls rashly battle against the enemies as the two young saviors dropped Hop and Gloria gently as the four prepared for battle.

Sinnoh natives saw Hop and a blue-haired boy glared angrily at a man with a white coat, who smirks. Gloria and ten people behind her battle against numbers of Pokemon that got out of control and getting tired. As they were about to reach their limit, Milotic and Garchomp came in and wipe the enemies off the floor as Gloria's group was very glad to see two men save them in time.

Unova natives view Gloria speaking harshly to a long dark red-haired man seriously and she pointed at the sorrow red-haired man who looks identical to him. The dark red-haired man was about to yell at her but pause as the curly black-haired boy stood with Gloria glared at him in silence as his eye turns red, dark red-haired man huffed and turned away with a bit of a shame. Hop watch her friend speaking with red-haired twin with pride as the brown-haired boy pat Hop's back with teasing him about it and Hop blushed.

Kalos natives see Gloria slowly walked toward the glowing red gem and pick it up. Gloria stared at it for a long time and finally busted out in tears and clutch the red gym to her chest. The two men stand beside her, the purple long haired man took a fist and hit the nearby pillar in anger while the blonde-haired man in armor closed his eyes and look away in remorse. Gloria felt a hand on her shoulder and look up, red-haired girl stood with her with a sad expression while Hop was walking toward her and hug. Gloria clasp him close and cried into his shoulder.

Alola natives watch Gloria and Hop stood bravely against a large black Pokemon with evil reddish-black aura. Most of Hop and Gloria's friends behind them were looking tired and scream at them helplessly behind the invisible barrier. Hop and Gloria looked back at their friends and smile before looking back at the powerful creature. They shouted to summon a large red bat and a large red lion Pokemon appears in front of them. They roared fiercely at the vile large black creature.

**[1:44]**

As the female Indeedee let out a long echo opera and twirling to dance as she summoned another scene.

Galar natives watch it in awe as Gloria and Hop stood bravely against the evil black Pokemon and their bodies glowing in the golden and silvery light. Leon and Sonia wide eyes as they saw the two large ghostly figures came out of Hop and Gloria's body. The two ghostly figure flow down and stood with Hop and Gloria to glare back at the vile shadow creature.

**[1:49]**

Everyone watched Hop and Gloria battled along with their Pokemon team tirelessly against a Shadow Pokemon. Hop unleash his ghostly form a powerful blast attack with several hits on a Shadow Pokemon. Gloria flip background and magically dance with mystical fire around her before leash out against corrupt black Pokemon. As the evil black Pokemon weakened, the barrier broke off, Hop and Gloria's friends rushes to helped Hop and Gloria and informed them they won't be alone which makes Hop smiles and Gloria in tear happily.

Another scene change, a large old ruin that shapes with an oral started to collapse as the watery portal getting soon unstable. Hop and Gloria rushed toward the portal and look back teary and wave their friends' final farewell.

The final scene stood only Hop and Gloria flow aimlessly in the white void. They both smile at each other in tears and hug. To Sonia's squeal delight and Leon's surprise, Hop softly kissed Gloria with his hands cupped her cheek.

Near the end of the scene, Hop withdraws from a kiss and glances behind her. He smiles wide as he grabs Gloria's hand and ran toward the next portal that makes Gloria laugh in joy. A portal that gives Galar natives away a very familiar home: Postwick.

Leon starting to smile madly and feeling proud of his little brother finally got himself a girlfriend.

**[2:09]**

Everyone watched as the illusion fogs faded as the scene ended before looking at rose clipped singer.

The female Indeedee stopped dancing and lower her arms gently. She magically snapped her paw summon a large book appeared out of thin air before slowly drifts toward her paws. Holding a book lightly as she looked up at all the Gym Leaders, Champions and Trainers with kindness and generosity.

Then she raised her right paw and wave them behind her, several seats and pillow appear.

"Would you like to hear the story about Gloria and Hop's journey?" she said with a softened smile.

Everythings slowly faded into black.

And the title slowly appears in view…

**The Legend of Ho-oh and Lugia: Awakening**

Coming anytime in 2020…

**[Music ended]**

**Author's note:**

**Ehh, this idea just pops up in my mind for quite a while. I first play Pokemon Sword and went along with it and finish it early in two weeks after release day and before my campus's final and the story seems pretty twisted and interesting. Then after the finals, I play Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Tales of Vesperia, Okami, Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch. Finally, I watched Persona 3 through 5 , Avengers: Infinity War/Endgame(good god there are best moment I ever felt in my life) and listening to one of the music from the trailer game called Lost Ember - Come Back Home and BOOM the ideas just brainstorming come into me. Ahaha.**

**I honestly have no idea why it brought into this but hey I am willing to give it a try and I love Hop man he is so damn cute and adds shipping for Gloria/Hop.**

**If anyone wondering about Gloria's clothing, because I pick up what I prefer to wear because come on! It freaking cold at home and I am sure as heck Galar is very cold there during the time of the winter! Also, she is deaf and hard of hearing like I am. Sometimes she can talk and sometimes she signs depending on her mood.**

**The story will add some elements from the games as I mentioned above and the main characters from Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss and Tales of the Grace f will play a role as Gym Leaders. Although, it's not set in stone yet for the plan to which ones will fit in the region. The four main protagonists: Minato, Minako, Yu, and Akira from Persona 3 through 5 will play a role as trainers before the event of the post games in Pokemon Diamond/Plantium, Black/Black 2, AlphaSapphire, X and Moon/UltraMoon. Those games involve regions are my favorite and very well knowledgeable. Kanto and Johto will be ignored since it's been too long and had forgotten. They will be mention though. This will be fun to write, however, I only want the main focus on Gloria and Hop's journey. Don't worry, others will have a spotlight. :3**

**Embarrassingly, the title isn't what I imagined… **

**(1)- Hootgle as Google, just thought a Hoothoot and an owl that Google match refer to. Ahaha!**

**[1] - I honestly didn't know there are more new Gym Leader in Pokemon Shield as my friend point it out. I played in Pokemon Sword and thought it goes same like before but surprise me it doesn't.**

**[2] - I am not kidding. When I select a female character, she looks familiar like a female protagonist from Pokemon Moon/UltraMoon I played. I decide just shrug off and move on to play further. Then my rival appear and I swear, Hop similar look like Hau! Their behavior went off the mark similarly! I feel like there an echo or something related with cousin but geez man… I might add another story for Hau/Selene in the future but guhhhh can't add anymore pressure for another story...**

**[3] - This is true. I named a male Indeedee because of their look. I had a hunch and got right on track to name him Butler. I laughed so hard when I let him out in the battle when he bowed! Ahh, I just love this little guy~**

**[4] - I remember two other regions; Unova and Kalos were around that time of 3,000 years ago. Since Galar's history were started Darkest Day at 3,000 year ago, I am pretty sure it might connect with the other two. Sinnoh's history though it a bit stretch before event happens. Then Hoenn's history which I assume around between creation's birth and Darkest Day when unusual things happened. Finally, Alola's history is off the mark because it should be older than I thought, so I set back in place around the time of Sinnoh's history and before Hoenn's history. I am getting a bit history geek on Pokemon lore and myth, so sue me.**

**I will see how this story goes and won't release a new chapter anytime soon, so possibly way later somewhere late spring or late summer. I can't confirm it because I have two other stories I need to focus on and then I will decide to put one of the stories on hold.**

**Just to note, my grammar isn't the best and don't have a beta. I try my best as I can. I can still feel this rough but that's far as I go. But geez so many characters here. I had to wonder if I went overboard it including so many characters...**

**I hope you guys like the opening idea at the end I had to put it through difficulty. Ahaha. Leave your thoughts and comments below. *wink, wink***

**Until then, a New Year have finally started and hope for the best that my life in 2020 isn't worse than last year! Take care ya all until next time!**


	2. Author's note

**I apologize if this isn't chapter. I just want to notify about this story before I make plan for the next chapter.**

**This morning I had watched Pokemon Direct and honestly I wasn't expecting there will be new thing for Pokemon Sword/Shield. I am _not_ so sure if there will be new story plot in DLC.**

**It's a good thing because I had another plan for this story element from Dragon Quest XI and Emblem Fire Awakening, however, for Emblem Fire, it will be too many characters and I am going to limit it.**

**Last thing I notice, the previous chapter seems way too long. I don't know if I am willing to reduce it or leave it as it is. I know there a lot of characters in it but I want them to include. **

**This author's note will remove next week once I working on new chapter of Pers-Okami: Amaterasu's pups daily and life and Bonds, including editing of ****The Legend of Ho-oh and Lugia: Awakening's first chapter.**


End file.
